


A Standard Tuesday Evening

by PunkEef



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Oppa Kink, Short & Sweet, actually fuck that i'm not sorry, but it was sitting in the drafts for about 18 years, kim hongjoong is a little shit, only briefly touched upon, so i decided to post it as is, someone save seonghwa, sorry its short n shit, surprisingly not feral for once, this was gonna be a long fleshed out one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkEef/pseuds/PunkEef
Summary: Seonghwa wants to relax.Hongjoong wants to fulfill his purpose on this planet: being the biggest little shit humanly possible.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	A Standard Tuesday Evening

**Author's Note:**

> a rare occurrence: me, posting  
> an even rarer occurrence: its not porn

It was a standard Tuesday evening in the Ateez dorms. They had all just gotten back from a grueling practice and immediately dispersed themselves throughout the apartment; most of the members retired to their rooms or were dueling over the showers. Seonghwa found himself curled up on the large sofa trying to destress by watching some random drama. His mind was running rampant with various critiques and concerns he had amassed throughout the day and he was hoping the mindless drivel coming from the television would help him zone out and decompress. The strawberry haired man to his left clearly had other ideas, though. 

Hongjoong was pressed into the cushions next to him, casually scrolling through twitter on the private account that he definitely Did Not Have, if anyone asked. Every few seconds the redhead would let out a little giggle and glance up at Seonghwa before quickly flitting his eyes back towards the screen. The first few times the elder pretended not to notice, but after the fifth, he sighed deeply in false annoyance, paused his drama, and swiveled to face Hongjoong head-on. 

“Do you have something to share with the class, Joongie?” Hongjoong jolted at Seonghwa’s words, not expecting the other to be as close as he was. He swiftly clicked the power button and the screen went dark before Seonghwa had the chance to sneak a look. 

“Oh, it’s uh, it’s nothing. Atiny are just making some quality memes again.” Hongjoong lied, fidgeting in his seat. Seonghwa just squinted at him with one of his Withering Glares™️ and unpaused the screen. 

“If you say so.” Hongjoong hummed in agreement next to him. The pair fell back into a long silence, both preoccupied once again. Seonghwa didn’t notice the way Hongjoong stared at him for a solid minute, nor did he notice the shit-eating grin that made its way across the leader’s face. He did notice when Hongjoong smacked his thighs and abruptly stood up, though. It sent a cascade of pillows and blankets tumbling and Seonghwa heard the remote clatter to the floor. Confused, he looked at the younger. 

“It’s getting late, I’m gonna go to bed. Don’t stay up too late,  _ oppa _ .” And with that, Hongjoong turned and shuffled down the hallway, leaving Seonghwa stunned on the couch. 

Hongjoong had called him  _ oppa.  _ Oh god. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a nsfw twt!!! follow it!!!!  
> @seongjoongie


End file.
